hainstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Game logs
__TOC__ Session I The cries of Wylak 'Session I: The seige of Hainstone' The PC's arrive at the city of Hainstone. Weary from their travels, they seek shelter for the night at The Light Sword Tavern. The taverns owner Linda Storvakor greets them. After talking with the pc's, and becoming completely enamoured with Sacred River; she requests that they finish what she started. She explains that the town is under siege by bandits, and that they have about 40 prisoners held captive. Having attempted to break the siege two weeks prior. She was mostly successful having taken out their leader and a large portion of their forces. However she was nearly killed in the process and had to escape before she could rescue the captives she had discovered. Having no healer due to the destruction of most of the town during the war she has begun a slow and painful recovery. Sacred River and Khaj'Zir agree and rest for the night. They leave in the morning noticing with greater detail the destruction this town has faced. They are ambushed several times while traveling to the encampment. During one of the ambushes River and Khaj'Zir take one of the knocked out bandits prisoner. They tie him to a tree and wait for him to awaken. This bandit who identifies himself as Phil is intimidated by the party into telling them what they want to know. During his interrogation he reveals that a very well dressed man who acts in a high manner has been stopping by every fortnight to inspect the operation and take custody of any prisoners. It turns out that the bandits have been capturing all the refugees making their way to Hainstone. River decides to get him drunk on wine and feeds him a bit. They leave Phil tied to a tree. Leaving him to his fate. The Duo finally arrive at the Bandits base camp. After scouting from the tree line. They take out the sole guard. Having killed all the bandits they the siege, All the prisoners That Linda had mentioned have been taken away, save for a single family. While searching the camp for treasure they come across a letter as well as some ledgers and sales logs. They return with the family to The tavern. The party decide to spend their spoils on new equipment. River buys two dogs to accompany them. It take 2 weeks for the Black smith to do his work. They use the time to pour over the documents finding out that a number of prisoners were transported to a cave in the mountains. River cures Linda of her wounds and her worries during their "long nights" together. Donning their new armor and weapons, River and Khaj'Zir boldly head out to investigate. 'Session I: The Demon Temple' Following the information gathered from the bandit camp. Our Party comes to the mouth of a cave decorated in very ornate carvings with Abyssal characters. They cautiously enter what appears to be some kind of temple. Venturing onward they a thwarted by a pit trap. Khaj'Zir falls down slamming hard against the stone floor of the pit. River carefully pulls him out and together they reset and disable the trap. They approach a door listening closely they hear someone speaking in Abyssal they open the door revealing a old man in robes. The Party quickly engages the man. Blow after blow is dealt to him. bleeding horribly he retreats. to the next room. The party quickly chases after him. Our heroes enter a large room. A large pentagram caked in layers of dried blood is engraved into the stone floor. A demon tied restrained by numerous chains connected to a thick metal pole stares enraged at them. The demon struggling against its restraints tries to charge at the intruders. Khaj'Zir and River attack both the man and the demon. Khaj'Zir throws a bomb at the pair of enemies. the man's skin is mostly burnt off. moving into attack the pair and their dogs slice away at the demon and the strange man. The demon lets out a might roar and unleashes a unholy gale of fire. Both of the River's canine companions are instantly burned to a crisp. Their owner manages to escape their fate. River escapes the fire but is overwhelmed by the extreme heat and passes out. Khaj'Zir is forced to retreat dragging River's unconscious body along with him. Khaj'Zir sees that the man and the demon glow bright red just as the door is slammed shut. Khaj'Zir is forced into a battle of strength to keep the door shut. eventually he manages to overpower the enemy and barricades the door with objects he finds in the room. He revives River and the session comes to a end. Session II The cries of Wylak 'Session II: The Demon Temple'